


Date

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Not Canon Compliant, as in everything is happy and this whole Helheim thing didn't go down, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks fine, right?</p><p>(Drabble written for a prompt given to me on tumblr where requester wanted Lady Everyone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khrollen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khrollen/gifts).



> Written for a prompt on my tumblr when I was taking requests asking for Lady Everyone in Gaim. I couldn't resist, gender bending is my weakness, TakaKou is my weakness, I am a weak, weak woman. You totally know who you are bae.
> 
> (not edited)

Kouta fusses over her looks in the shop window, hand patting at her hair and smoothing it down or messing with her skirt.  She straightens her jacket one more time then quickly decides that her shirt is just a bit too rumpled and tries to smooth that out too.  Kouta swallows the lump of nervousness in her throat and tries to think about something else that will take her mind off of her unease.  There’s that job she has lined up at Drupers.  Bandou had been happy to hire her on, and said that together they could knock even Charmant out of business.  That had been a satisfying response.  Kouta hadn’t really been partial to Oren after the elder woman pushed her away because she was an  _Aquarius_.

There is also the fact Micchi and Mai had been working on something amazing.  The younger rider had given Kouta one of her soft smiles, the one that said she wouldn’t tell much, and told Kouta to wait.  ”Besides, you have something more important to focus on,” that smile slid to a smirk although it had barely been noticeable, “like that date with my elder sister.”

And that brings Kouta back to her worries.  ”I look fine,” she tells herself and then goes back to fussing over her looks in the window again.  Maybe she should have asked Kaito to borrow one of Baron’s jackets.  The other girl had tastes that probably suited more towards Takatora’s dress than Kouta did.  Kouta just had shorts and leggings, skirts and loose tank tops, jackets and hoodies that were easy to move around in.  It took forever just to find her best before leaving her house.  

It’s before Kouta goes back to straightening her jacket for the fifth time that she hears the familiar, “Kazuraba” in Takatora’s smooth tones.  She shivers some, turning to greet the other as casually as possible.

"Hello, Takatora-san!" she puts some pep in her voice but she’s shaking.  Takatora looks absolutely great in her dress suit, her makeup bringing out her fine features and her hair just adding more to that regal air the other wore.  In comparison Kouta feels extremely under dressed.  She fidgets and toes at the ground.  

"Were you waiting long?"

"Not really," she feels her face turning red.  In any other situation she could talk freely but here she feels like she needs to make an effort.  There’s a tense silence, Kouta trying to figure out what to say.  What would be appropriate, what would be needed?  Kouta also wishes she wrangled some finer etiquette skills out of Kaito.  Baron’s leader had once been blue blood (she was too embarrassed to ask Micchi since after all it  _is_ Micchi’s older sister she’s on a date with).

A sigh, “Kazu—Kouta.”

Kouta looks up.  Takatora has this soft little smile (and here Kouta can see how she and Micchi are related) with this fond look in her eyes that Kouta only ever really saw directed to Micchi the first few times she had seen Takatora.  ”Y-yes?”

"You can relax, this isn’t a dress up date."

"B-but your suit and—"

"As embarrassing as it is I just got off of work," that smile turns to an irritated frown.  "Once Professor Ryouma gets going on her latest breakthroughs it takes a bit to stop."

"Oh, geeze, sounds a little annoying."

"Just a bit," Takatora motions to the door of the restaurant.  "Shall we?"

A grin, “Of course!”

So maybe Kouta doesn’t have much to worry about with this date.


End file.
